Little Sakura Mermaid~ Prologue
by imitation L
Summary: Yep it's me! Darkness-san, I wrote Cindersakura, and I said I would continue the princess series! Like ya know snow white n all.. i know it's not very oringinal.. but imagine Kero-chan as a....fish! R+R it might be interesting ya know!


Title: Little Sakura Mermaid (Prologue)

Title: Little Sakura Mermaid (Prologue)

Author: Darkness of Death

Author's notes: Little Sakura Mermaid.. LOL who would write such a thing? I would for example.. I am the one who wrote Cindersakura! And I'll keep my promise and write the ENTIRE.. (sweatdrops) princess series. What do you think? If you hate it! Too bad.. you'll got to live with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid or Cardcaptor Sakura.

PS. Sakura is Little Mermaid, Syaoran is Eric, Kero-chan is Flounder, Suppi-chan is uh...Sebastian. (or how ever you spell that little crab's name) Little Mermaid have no sister, but one brother played by Touya-kun! And Fujitaka is Little Mermaid's father.. and the evil octopus thingy? I'll think that when I get to that. Oh and Faie is that bird, where Sakura goes ask about the things she find in the abandon ship.

______________________________________________________________

Sakura swam around in the water happily. Playing with her young fish friend Kero-chan. It was Sakura's sixteen birthday! They were having a great feast with everyone in the kingdom! And young Sakura will be in the grand performance! And she'd better get their soon. 

"Sakura?" Kero said. His fins waved.

"Yes Kero?" Sakura smiled. She was heading off to the abandon ship again.

"Don't you have to get somewhere?" He asked.

Sakura was still for a sec, but her energy burst and she swam away. 

"Wait Sakura!" Kero followed Sakura into the abandon ship.

"Nope, Kero! I have absolutely no where to go!" She swam away quickly, leaving air bubbles behind. Making a beautiful wave. (A/N: I am really sorry you guys. But I can't write how they act in water. I never thought about it..So live with it for a while plez?)

"Are you sure Sakura? Think again." Kero asked again, his round beady eyes blinked again and again. Sakura didn't hear him, because she was too excited, she founded a smoke pipe, that would be what us mortals would call it anyway.

"Look Kero! A something majig! Let's go ask Faie!" Sakura's bright smile made Kero follow her. But Suppi was right around the corner.

"Stop right there! Princess Sakura!" Suppi-chan held out his claw to stop her. 

"What's wrong Suppi-chan?" Sakura swam around Suppi-chan, no matter what Suppi-chan is saying, it won't stop her.

"Where are you going?" Suppi-chan looked frustrated, his little eyes glanced from place to place.

"Oh to look for Faie! I bet he's on the dock right now! Come on Kero-chan!" Sakura grabbed Kero's fin and swam away. It was quite impossible for Suppi-chan to catch up.

Suppi-chan sighed and said to himself,"Just when will that girl grow up?" 

He swam hoping she will come back in time for the royal feast and musical performance. Because she's in it!

Sakura swam as fast as she could, but in no time, she reached Faie.

"Good afternoon Faie." Sakura poked her head out of water.

"Oh, Sakura! Didn't see you there mate!" Faie's blue eyes looked at Sakura.

"Well, again I found something! A wooden item this time! Could you identify it for me?" Sakura held up the smoke pipe to Faie.

"Oh, Sakura! You found a great item! It's an instrument!" Faie held the fork up to the sunto look at.

"Really? An instrument? How does it work?" Sakura's expression grew curious.

Kero splashed around playfully in the water. Even he forgot about celebration.

"Oh, from what I saw! It's an that you blow into! Let me show you." The great big white bird held the smoke pipe in his great hands, he blew it carefully, making no noise.

"There's not sound coming out of it! Faie." Sakura's smile grew serious.

"Oh let me try it again." Faie blew harder, but only seaweed popped out.

"This thing is suppose to make music.." Faie paused to take another look at the mysterious object.

"Music! Oh no! The celebration!" Sakura grabbed the smoke pipe and Kero-chan and headed towards the celebration of her sixteenth birthday.

"Thanks a lot for your information Faie! I will come back later Bye!" Sakura waved and dived into the endless ocean.

"That girl." Faie shook his head. "Should get more organized."

~*Over at the celebration*~

King Fujitaka (A/N: I know I know! So don't make fun already!) stepped into the royal box. Expecting his daughter to be in the show ready..well is she?

Suppi-chan stepped onto the stage. He cleared his throat. And smiled, his eyes reflected from the bright light.

"Now, I Suppi-chan welcome all of you to the celebration of Princess Sakura's sixteenth birthday." Suppi-chan clapped and let the performance began.

All sort of interesting instruments were playing, it rang like bells. The beautiful mermaids sang lovely, it was a great performance. It was the end, and Sakura is suppose to be in that seashell ready..But where is she?

~*Over with Sakura*~

"Faster Kero!" Sakura swam as fast as she could toward the theatre. That was where the celebration was held.

"I'm coming Sakura!" Kero followed up.

"SAKURA?" A great voice ran through the theatre, silencing everyone and everything..It was King Fujitaka.. and he seems..mad..

"Uh oh." Sakura paused stopped.

"Double uh oh." Kero-chan added.

_____________________________________________________________

What did my fellow "Little Mermaid" Lovers think? Huh? Pretty great heh? Well, I thought so..anywayz...that was the prologue..please don't mind my spelling. And I know you couldn't imagine Fujitaka being a merman..but.. humour me alright? Thanks..and it would be funny to see Kero as a fish..or Suppi-chan as a crab..Just live with it alright? Arigoto Minna-san!

E-mail me with flames at [lain_mizuki@hotmail.com][1]

Visit my website at: [www.geocities.com/doc_anime/][2]

ICQ me at: 92084593 

AIM me at: xooblackroseoox

MSN me at: Darkness_of_death

A lot of messengers huh??

   [1]: mailto:lain_mizuki@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/doc_anime/



End file.
